Harry Potter memories
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Things J.K left out when righting the books, we hope you like.  We do not own HP! May have some same chapters in Weasley Riverly
1. Chapter 1

Acceptance

1970 Marauders are 11

The day was March 10, 1970 and a small eleven year old boy with blondish brown hair and blue green eyes was sleeping in his room I'm a cage, he was tired after a bad night last night.

For you see this boy was different, he was a werwolf. He was bitten by Grayback in the early 1960's when he was only a year old.

The boy opened his eyes. It was March 10! It's my eleventh birthday! He thought.

Just then his father Jonathan Lupin came in. "Hey son, how you feeling?"

"Ok I guess dad, do you think I will be accepted to Hogwarts?" the boy asked.

"I don't know Remus," he pulled something out of his pocket. "But I think this may answer your question." he said pulling out a letter with the Hogwarts seel on it.

Remus' eyes lit up as his father unlocked the cage and gave his son the letter. It read:

Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,

We are pleased to announce you've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is you list of school supplies.

Also given your circumstance we have had the liberty of making a place for you to go on the night of your monthly problem. You shall go see Madam Pompfry(?), who shall administrated you with Wolfsbane, you will then be escorted to The Whomping Willow, you will then enter a tunnel and end up in the Shrieking Shack where you will stay the night.

We expect to receive your conformation owl.

Thank You,

Professor McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Remus couldn't believe it. He re-read the letter, his eyes sparkled with happiness. The same thought running in his head. I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to Hogwarts.

Hope you liked it!


	2. The Arrival

The Arrival

No Own HP

Petunia Dursley awoke early one morning. Something seems off today. She thought. It's November 1st 1981 I don't think I forgot anything. She looked at the clock. 5:00 she should go and put the empty milk bottles out side for the milk man.

She slipped on her pink slippers an pulled on her bathrobe and quietly crept down stairs. She grabbed the milk bottles and opened the door. She looked down and saw a boy with black hair and a weird scar on his forehead, and clenched in his hand was a letter with the Hogwarts seal. She screamed.

The boy, sensing distress opened his eyes, to reveal Petunia's sister's eyes.

Vernon would not be happy. Not knowing what to do she picked up the boy and walked in and saw her husband standing at the foot of the steps.

"What's with all this Petunia?" he asked in his gruff voice. He eyed the child.

Petunia set him down on the floor grabbing the letter and opening it.

Dear Mr. and Mrs.

I am sorry to inform you, Mrs. Dursley that your sister, Lilian Rose Evans Potter and her husband, Janes Godric Potter, have passed away. They were murdered by an evil man. Since you are Harry's only living relative's he must stay with you. I guess I will see you in about ten years. Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Petunia showed the letter to her husband.

"What are we going to do Petunia! He surely has your sisters abnormality." grunted Vernon.

"We will try to stamp it out, make him believe that there is no magic, well make his life miserable so know one will like him." said Petunia

Hope you like it! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

My stuffed favorite stuffed spider-WAIT WHAT! MUM! no own HP in the second year Ron tells Harry why he's afraid of spiders.

Why does it have to be follow the spiders! Why can't it be follow the butterflies!: Ron Weasley CoS

1983 Ron-3 Fred-5

"RONALD!" yelled Fred Weasley his brother George right behind him.

Ron was sitting on the couch, holding his stuffed teddy bear, Teddy, close to his chest as he heard his brother yelling.

Fred stomped to where Ron was eyes glaring murderously. "You. Broke. My. Toy. Broom." said Fred saying each word with venom. He had loved his toy broom.

"Did not!" yelled Ron holding his teddy bear close to him.

"Don't lie!" shouted Fred. His anger boiling. He looked at Ron's teddy bear picturing it becoming slightly smaller spouting eight long hairy legs, six glowing red eyes and tiny pincher on a small mouth.

Then it happened. The bear started to change, Ron, who had his eyes closed because he didn't want to look Fred in the eyes, did not notice the changes befalling his teddy bear, until he felt the hairs on the spiders legs.

He opened his eyes and saw them staring into six red glowing eyes.

Ron screamed. "MUMMY!" Ron swatted the spider away just as Molly came running in.

"Oh my, Reverso!" she said pointing her wand to the spider who was crawling back toward Ron. The spell hit and the spider changed back into Ron's teddy bear. "Now would someone explain to me what happened?" asked Molly.

"Fred turned Teddy into a spider!" Ron tattled.

"Yea but Ron broke my broom stick!" said Fred pointing to a broomstick that was in two. Molly signed.

"Reparo!" she said pointing her wand at the broomstick which returned to normal.

"Yay my broom is fixed!" said a very happy Fred

Review and tell us what you think!


End file.
